


Getting Up

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: For the prompt “Please… Don’t go… Don’t leave me.”





	Getting Up

“Please… Don’t go… Don’t leave me.”   


“Merlin Siri I’m not leaving, I’m just flinching. Do you have any idea how bloody cold your nose is?” 

“You’re too awake,” Sirius said around a yawn, nuzzling his now-warming nose against the back of James’s neck. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Why didn’t you get up?” 

“You just told me not to,” James pointed out, despite knowing that trying logic on Sirius in the morning never worked. It hardly worked when he was awake and had his wits about him. 

“Well if you’d left before I woke up we wouldn’t be having this problem would we,” Sirius said, as if that actually made sense. 

James rolled his eyes. “You’re right we wouldn’t, because then I’d be dealing with you grumpy all morning because I wasn’t here when you woke up.” 

“Lies and slander,” Sirius lied. 

James rolled over to face him, then raised an eyebrow. Sirius stared back evenly, if sleepily. Eventually, James kissed him. 

“Does that mean you’re giving in?” Sirius asked. 

“I’m warm. And comfy. And you’re warm and comfy. Getting out of bed right now would be a mistake that would make me suffer for the rest of the day.” 

“You are giving in! Yet another point for Padfoot.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever you say,” James grumbled, snuggling closer. “Are we even keeping track of points anymore?” 

“I think we let it go when we got in the quadruple digits.” Sirius yawned again. 

James yawned in return and nodded. “Sounds right mate.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts on tumblr [@siriuslystarbucks](http://siriuslystarbucks.tumblr.com/) or here in the comments ^-^


End file.
